1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner capable of easily cleaning the floor, carpets, chairs, and so on, in a vacuum suction method, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner, which has an activated charcoal filter in which activated carbon particles are impregnated, a filter for filtering dust, and a filter charged with static electricity, thereby removing sludge, bad smells, toxic gases generated from various indoor matters and easily diffusing the air, from which the sludge, bad smells and toxic gases are removed, to the whole upper part.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a conventional vacuum cleaner includes a motor for making a cleaner body into a vacuum, and an envelope type filter, and is operated in such a manner that the motor generates vacuum force to induce sludge into the cleaner body and the filter filters the sludge to remain dirt in the cleaner body and to discharge only the sludge and the air, which pass the filter, through an outlet mounted in the upper portion of the body.
Because the conventional filter mounted in the cleaner body is in the form of a mat having a simply porous net, it simply filters the sludge induced into the cleaner body by the vacuum force or is deteriorated in suction force as the porous net is stopped by the induced sludge. As a result, the conventional filter can filter the sludge of large particles induced into the cleaner but cannot remove gases or bad smells including fine dust.
Therefore, the conventional cleaner only collects and disposes garbage without removing pollutants and discharges the fine dust, gases and bad smells through the outlet when discharging the air after collecting the sludge, and thereby, it cannot prevent the air pollution. Furthermore, the conventional cleaner may cause a fire or an explosion by spark generated from the motor of the cleaner because it cannot purify combustible gas or toxic gas induced into the cleaner. So, it is difficult to use the cleaner in places where the combustible gas or toxic gas is generated, and the cleaner needs a purifier for removing the gases, dust and bad smells.